Let me tame you, sadist!
by Tendou Pein
Summary: Eine kurze Story zu Daemon und Lucivar. SLASH!


Meine erste Story zu "Die schwarzen Juwelen".

Es ist eine SLASH-Story, don´t like, don´t read!

Über Kommentare freue ich mich immer sehr!

Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

**Let me tame you, sadist!**

Daemon SaDiabolo stand am Rande eines großen Festsaals, in seiner Hand ein Glas hochprotzentigen Alkohols. Er langweilte sich, wie üblich auf den Veranstalltungen seiner "Herrin". Dorothea führte ihn gern vor, wie ein schönes und seltenes Haustier. Doch Daemon widerten die lüsternen Blicke der anwesenden Hexen und Kriegerprinzen nur an, und sollte heute Abend auch nur einer auf den Gedanken kommen, er sei ein zahmer Sklave, der ihnen eine wunderbare Nacht bescheren würde, so war er sich sicher, dass dies ihre letzte sein würde.

Es gab in diesem Saal nur eine Person, der er Respekt entgegenbrachte. Lucivar Yaslana, geknechtet von der schamlosen Königin Prythian, diente als Lustsklave. Doch er hatte seinen Stolz und die Wildheit als Eyrier nie verloren und Daemon wusste, das sie einen Traum teilten. Den Traum von _Hexe_.

Eine große, strake Hand legte sich auf Daemons Schulter. Er blickte auf und schaute in das grinsende Gesicht von Lucivar. "Was blickst du so verträumt umher, Bastard?"

"Ich hab mir vorgestellt wie es wäre, dir die Pfoten zu brechen, Mistkerl."

Diese Worte wurden ohne jede Spur von Abneigung ausgetauscht, doch wusste Lucivar durch diese charmante Wortwahl, dass es Daemon begrüßen würde, wenn er ihn nicht anfasste. Natürlich. Daemon hasste es berührt zu werden. Wie er selbst so war er an ein Leben als Sexobjekt gebunden. Er versuchte es mit einem lockeren Ton, als er fragte: "Und wie findest du diese.. Party?"

"Wie alle anderen. Verschwendung meiner Lebenszeit." Daemon nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas. Neugierig blickte Lucivar ihn an. "Versuchst du, dich zu betrinken?"

Sadi sah ihn an und stieß ein ersticktes Lachen aus. "Meinst du nicht auch dann müsste ich etwas mehr trinken, als immer nur diese kleinen Gläser?"

Doch Lucivar ließ nicht locker. "Dein wievieltes ist das schon?"

"Keine Ahnung. Das fünfte vielleicht."

"Ja, vielleicht, oder aber auch schon das fünfzehnte. Bastard, ich hab nicht vor jetzt mütterlich zu werden, aber selbst an dir geht Alkohol in rauen Mengen nicht spurlos vorbei. Und in solch einer Gesellschaft wäre es unklug die Kontrolle zu verlieren."

Daemon fixierte Lucivars goldene Augen mit den seinen. "Meinst du damit diesen Abschaum oder dich selbst?"

"Tja. Das kannst du rausfinden, wenn du weiter trinkst."

Einige Stunden später hatten einige der Gäste bereits das Fest verlassen und Daemon hatte sich nach Kräften bemüht sich zu betrinken. Und langsam schien der Alkohol seine Wirkung zu tun. Er wollte an die frische Luft gehen, doch dort musste er feststellen, dass er wohl mehr getrunken hatte, als gut für ihn war. Einen momentlang drehte der hübsche Rosengarten sich um ihn, dann fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Ein Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle.

"Und ich hatte dich noch gewarnt." Lucivar schlenderte ruhig auf ihn zu, hockte sich neben ihn und lagte eine Hand unter Daemons Kinn, damit er ihn so mit dem Kopf zu ihm drehen konnte. "Hey, hörst du mich?"

Daemon kniff die Augen einmal fest zu sammen und sah ihn dann an. "Ja, laut und deutlich. Hilf mir mal hoch, ich... traue meinen Beinen grade nicht ganz."

Der Eyrier bewunderte, dass Sadi noch so deutlich sprechen konnte, doch sein Körper schien ihn grade wirklich etwas im Stich zu lassen. Also hob er ihn kurzerhand hoch und trug ihn. "Hey... was soll das, ich kann laufen!"

Lucivar verkniff es sich, mit den Augen zu rollen. "Klar, und fliegen vermutlich auch noch."

In seiner Unterkunft, einem kleinen Raum, der mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Abstellkammer hatte, legte er Daemon vorsichtig auf das schmale Bett. "So, Bastard, und jetzt runter mit den Klamotten."

Alamiert sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. "Hey, ich werd dir nichts tun, das weißt du." _Weiß ich das wirklich?_ fragte sich Daemon, als Lucivar anfing seine Hose zu öffnen. Doch er ließ ihn gewähren. Im Grunde brauchte er sich nicht zu fürchten, er war Lucivar vom Rang der Juwelen her überlegen, doch momentan war er leider ein wenig... hilflos.

Unterdessen hatte Lucivar es geschafft, Daemons Hose herunter zu ziehen. Schuhe, Socken, und Hemd ließ er mittels der Kunst einfach verschwinden. Ruhig betrachtete er Daemons makelosen Körper. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über die hellbraune Haut. Zischend atmete Daemon Luft ein. "Nervös, Bastard?"

"Wieso sollte ich? Weil ein notgeiler Eyrier mich anfast?" "Ja, vielleicht genau deswegen."

Daemon schaute ihn stumm an. Wie sollte er jetzt am besten reagieren? "Wieso..? Wieso ich?", fragte er leise und war nun schlagartig wieder um einiges klarer im Kopf. "Weil mich alle anderen anwidern, du aber nicht. So einfach.", sagte Lucivar mit rauer Stimme und beugte sich über Daemon. Dieser wollte zurückweichen, doch da hatte Lucivar bereits seine Hände zu beiden seiner Seiten abgestütz. "Du brauchst mich nicht zu fürchten.", sagte er ruhig und hielt kurz, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten an. Er wollte Daemon die Wahl lassen...

In diesem war ein Chaos ausgebrochen. Er war sich bewusste, was er hier grade tat, oder beinahe tat und auch.. das er dem nicht abgeneigt war. Im Gegenteil, der wollte es. Zum ersten mal wollte er es. Den letzten Abstand überbrückend, küsste er Lucivar.

Zuerst war er etwas überrascht, doch dann lächelte der Eyrier gegen die Lippen seines Gegenübers und intensivierte ihren Kuss. Mit der Zunge bat er den Sadisten um Einlass und dieser gewährte ihn, zwar zögernt, aber er gewährte ihn. Ja, Daemon schmeckte stark nach Alkohol, doch darunter verbarg sich sein eigener, süßer Geschmack. Während ihre Zungen einen zärtlich-wilden Kampf ausfochten, strich Lucivar über Daemons flachen, festen Bauch und fuhr dann, ihn mit seinen Fingernägeln reizend, seine Seite eintlang. Daemon seufzte wohlig und zog Lucivar zu sich runter. So lang dieser nun halb auf ihm, halb kniete er neben dem Bett. Langsam löste er den Kuss, nach Atem ringen und schaute in Daemons leicht glasige Augen, die Wangen gerötet, bei beiden. Er lächelte und es wurde erwiedert.

Langsam und zärtlich machte er mit seiner Erkundungstour auf Daemons Körper weiter, entlockte ihm immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen, wenn er einen besonders empfindsamen Punkt gefunden hatte. Wärend er sich seine Rippen entlang leckte und knabberte ließ er seine Hände zwischen seine Schenkel gleiten und übte dort leichten Druck aus. Daemon, schon beträchtlich erregt stöhnte nun etwas lauter. Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf Lucivars Lippen. Er ließ Daemons Shorts verschwinden und seine eigene Kleidung ebenfalls. Dann stand er auf und kniete sich zwischen die Beine des anderen. "Gefällt dir das?", fragte er, wobei er Daemons Glied streichelte. Dieser brachte nur ein Nicken zu stande und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Doch Lucivar wollte noch ein wenig mehr, ein bisschen mehr genießen.

Wieder beugte er sich vor, wieder zu beiden Seiten von ihm abgestützt. Nun knabberte er an Daemons Ohr, ließ sich soweit auf ihm herab, dass ihre Geschlechter sich leicht berührten. Der Sadist erzitterte vor Lust und keuchte. "Lucivar bitte..."

Mit einer Hand wanderte der Eyrier wieder an Daemons Körper herunter, langsam, quälend, bis zu seiner empfindlichen Mitte. "Bitte was?" Daemon knurrte. Als Lucivar nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, ohne eine Antwort auch nur irgendwas zu tun, presste er hervor: "Bitte mach weiter..."

Lächelnd küsste Lucivar ihn und begann dann ihn zu weiten. Der Köper unter ihm versteifte sich kurz, entspannte sich aber wieder und bewegte sich ihm nun wieder entgegen. Daemon war es Leid, völlig inaktiv zu sein und streichelte nun über Lucivars Rücken, darauf bedacht, seinen Flügeln keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Sachte biss er in seinen Hals und murrte, als Lucivars Finger sich ihm entzogen. "Sag mir, was du willst."

Er sah den unter ihm liegenden fest an und suchte in seinem Gesicht Zeichen der Unsicherheit. "Ich..."

Daemon wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch mit Lucivars Geduld war es nicht weit her und er nahm erneut seinen harten Schwanz in die Hand. Daemon wimmerte wand sich unter ihm. "Was willst du?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige erneut. Keine Antwort. Er verstärkte den Druck. Alles in dem Sadisten war zu zerreißen gespannt als er leise die Worte über seine Lippen brachte. "Fick mich."

Damit gab sich Lucivar endlich zufrieden und er drang schnell, aber vorsichtig in ihn ein. Daemon schrie auf, mehr vor Lust als vor Schmerz und zog mit seinen Nägel Kratzspuren auf Lucivars Rücken. Von Daemons Hitze und Enge übermannt, hielt Lucivar kurz Inne.

Wieder schaute er in Daemons schönes gesicht, dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Mund offen. Nie hatte er etwas erotischere gesehen.

Mit kurzen, kräftigen Stößen bewegte er sich in ihm. Jedesmal stöhnte der Sadist auf. Dann begann er sich ihm wieder entgegen zu bewegen. Die Stöße wurden schneller, stärker, tiefer. Daemons Stöhnen glich nun mehr einem Schreien und er zog nun blutige Spuren auf dem Rücken seines Freundes.

Als sie dann beide kamen, laut und heiß, bracht Lucivar auf Daemon zusammen.

Sadi drehte keuchend den Kopf zu ihm, doch Lucivar war bereits eingeschlafen...

Am nächsten morgen, oder vielleicht doch späteren Vormittag wachte Daemon auf. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in dem Bett auf. Die Spuren der gestringen Nacht zogen sich über seinen Körper. Er sah sich um. Auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß Lucivar und grinste ihn an. "Na, gut geschlafen?"

"Mit dir auf mir? Vergiss es, Mistkerl."

Lucivar stand auf, ging zu ihm und schon sich neben ihm auf das Bett. "Gestern hattest du mich gern auf dir."

Daemon errötete. "Das war..."

"Was hast du noch gleich gesagt? Ach ja. "Fick mich" Also sag mir bitte nicht, dass dir das nicht gepasst hat." Der Sadist bemerkte, dass seine Ausflüchte ins Leere verliefen. Also ließ er es und legte seinen Kopf auf Lucivars Schulter. "Du bist echt ein Mistkerl", murmelte er.

Ein Arm legte sich um ihn. "Aber ich hab den Sadisten gezähmt, zumindest für eine Nacht."

Daemons Kopf schoß hoch. "Für eine Nacht?"

Er sah ganz geschockt aus und so bemühte sich Lucivar nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. "Na ja wenn du willst, können wir das gern wiederholen. Vorrausgesetzt, du sagst noch mal so schön "Fick mich"!"

"Grr, du... Mistkerl!!" "Hahahaha!!"


End file.
